Firearms such as pistols, revolvers and rifles are commonly used not only for hunting but also for competitive target shooting. Especially in the latter case, accuracy is extremely important and it is vital that the user hold the firearm as steady as possible in order to achieve maximum accuracy.
Typically, shooters of handguns will use one hand to grip the firearm, as there is no additional grip on the handgun to allow the other hand to hold and steady it. Of course, in the case of rifles, the user will place the butt of the firearm against a shoulder and grip the firearm so that the trigger finger can be placed against the trigger while the weapon is steadied with the other hand by placing it on the stock beneath the barrel in an unnatural twisted and skewed holding position. This typical hold position creates excessive muscle and tendon tension resulting in involuntary movement of the hold hand, arm and wrist. This excessive movement results in shot placement inaccuracies.
It is desirable that the weapon be held as comfortably and as steadily as possible in order to achieve maximum accuracy. There is therefore a need for an improved manner of gripping and holding handguns and rifles to improve the accuracy of aiming the firearm and to provide for holding it steady when it is fired. Handgun accuracy can be improved by using a two-hand separated hold. Accuracy can also be improved by keeping the hold hand, arm and wrist of a handgun or rifle shooter in a natural and comfortable untwisted, non-skewed position. Any device that is used in connection with a handgun or rifle should not only be comfortable, but it should be easy to attach and remove when the firearm is not in use.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an additional grip so that the user can hold and maintain a handgun or rifle as steady as possible to improve and maintain accuracy in aiming and shooting.
The invention provides a grip that can be easily attached to and removed from a handgun or a rifle. In the case of a handgun, the grip is easily slipped onto the gun frame ahead of the trigger guard, and it extends downwardly with the exterior surface containing soft and comfortable finger grips for the non-firing hand of the user. In the case of a rifle, the grip is provided at its upper end with a quick detachable mechanism that can be quickly attached and removed from the conventional mounting base on the under side of the forearm area of a conventional rifle stock. The mounting base of a conventional rifle is provided for attachment of a sling, and the grip of the invention provides at its lower end an area for re-attachment of the sling. In this manner, the grip can be attached to the underside of the stock of the rifle and the sling attached to the bottom of the grip. The grip is provided with a soft material on its exterior surface with finger grips so that the rifle can be comfortably gripped by the user and the rifle held steady during aiming and shooting.